


Five times Rook showed Doc affections, and one time Doc returned the sentiment.

by dimethief



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: A birthday gift to my dear friend, Cuz bandit is the best wingman, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Beta, pure fluff, someone give Bandit a hug, very very very very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimethief/pseuds/dimethief
Summary: Just look at the title damn.And this is a birthday gift to my dear friend.
Relationships: Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Julien "Rook" Nizan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Five times Rook showed Doc affections, and one time Doc returned the sentiment.

**Author's Note:**

> I did it!!!! Pure fluff (with very slight angst) of Doc/Rook!!! 
> 
> Happy birthday @mirrorworldangel You know damn well I wrote this for you!!! I hope you’d like it but just remember I’m not good at writing fluff but I tried my best honey <3 I hope you have a good one today. Much love for you, sis <3<3<3

If you wanted to ask Doc who the pain in his ass was among the whole base, 2 month ago Doc would probably say Smoke, but now he could only admit Rook had been on his nerves recently. Who could’ve thought the bubbly young French man could be such a trouble for Doc, but here Doc was confused with what he looked at right now.

“What are you doing, Julian?” Doc let out a defeated sigh as he stroked his nostril.

“Petting these puppies?” Rook sat in between 5 puppies with various colors and patterns on the office floor, letting those cute little creatures run on him and lick his face. “Look how cute they are! Aww, you’re such a licker, aren't you? You’re a sweet boy. Who’s my sweet boy? Who is it?”

Doc only felt he started having a light headache dispersed from his side of head, as Rook’s voice started turning to baby voice talking to the excited puppy he’s holding.

Another Puppy jumped on Rook’s lap and then one more, quickly every puppy had already sat on Rook’s laps. “Look, they all love me so much!!” Rook squealed in excitement and happiness. 

“I don’t care how much they love you, you know they have to go.” Doc calmed his nerves down and spoke flatly.

“Really? But I already adopted them.” Rook’s smile disappeared as soon as he heard Doc’s statement. He now tilted his head and looked up at Doc with his big sparkling blue eyes.

“Don’t even try me with your puppy eyes!” Doc tried to avoid eye contact. He always found himself struggling saying no to Rook when Rook pulled out this look.

“Guuuuusssss. Pleeeeeaaaase.”

Then there were not just one pair of puppy eyes but 5 more looking at Doc. 

This was the moment Doc realized Rook was actually the pain in his ass. If this was Smoke, he could’ve just simply smashed his file on that British man’s head, but as for Rook Doc had always had a soft spot somewhere in his heart.

“Fine. Only one.”

“Yeeeeaaaah!! I’m gonna keep you, Licky!”

“Please don’t name it Licky, Julian.”

“Aww, daddy doesn’t the name Papa gave you, Licky.”

“I’m not his daddy!” Doc raised his voice trying to refute.

“Yes, Gustavo, yes you are.”

Rook standing there holding Licky in his arms smiled like a child, bright and innocent. Those blue eyes shined like the sky in the mid-summer, clear and yet warm, made Doc’s heart tingle. 

Damn it.

Doc and Rook now were official parents of Licky, thanks to Rook.

  
  


***

  
  


When Doc entered his office, he found Licky was on his table sniffing around. 

“Shoo, Licky, how many times I told you not to come here? It’s very unprofessional of you.” Doc took the dog in his arms. “Oh, you’re heavy now. Julian must have fed you very well. Huh, maybe too well. Look at your belly.” As Doc rubbed his hand on that soft and round belly, Licky managed to lick Doc’s cheek.

“Ah, no, no licking!” Doc dropped the dog right away and wiped the saliva away from his face. Then he drifted his eyes back at the dog now sitting on the floor, whose head tilted to right slightly and looking at Doc confused.

Face-palmed, Doc decided to start working and ignoring that little curious creature. He had no time to take that dog back to the dorm, since he still had tons of reports to read and write. So he sent a text to Rook, then puts his attention on the work,

_ Gustavo: Come and get your dog out of my office! _

Doc didn’t notice his phone vibrate as he’s reading one of the reports sent from other operators. 

“I really think I should suspend Dominic from the workshop. This is the third complaint I have received this month. He gotta stop messing with people’s works. What do you think, Licky?” Doc spoke up while he kept his eyes locking on the paper.

Since he and Rook started taking care of Licky, a light grey Labrador puppy, Doc picked up some weird habit that he never thought he’d do before. One of them was talking to Licky as if it’s a real human, when he’s alone. Not like he’d expect Licky to talk back, but he found it’s quite nice to talk to a dog. Doc knew it’s weird, and this was also why he only did it when he’s alone with Licky. This little guy had been Doc’s companion in quiet moment. Licky had that look about it when it's puzzled, or excited or serious, all those emotions that are so similar to human’s. And Licky had these beautiful crystal blue eyes, big and round, only reminding Doc of someone.

“Guess what, another noise complaint for Spetsnaz.” Doc said as he turned to the next page of the report. “And remind me to prescribe some new sleeping pills for Ryad. This poor soul had been wandering around at night for more than a week now.”

Licky made a light whine sound under the table, and that caught Doc’s attention.

“What’s wrong, buddy?” Doc picked up Licky and placed it upon his lap.

Licky made a louder whine, and it sounded miserable. Doc frowned, holding Licky up to his eyes.

“What were you eating?” Doc wiped some suspicious dark thing from Licky’s nose. He hesitated for a moment, but then he licked the thing on his finger.

“Chocolate?!” Doc jumped up, looking at Licky unbelievably. “Where did you get chocolate from?? Oh mon Dieu, you’re gonna die!”

At right this moment, Rook bursted in. “What was that screaming f-”

“Licky ate Chocolate! Did you give him chocolate?!” Doc interrupted Rook’s words.

“What? No!” Rook’s face was completely pale now. He rushed to Doc immediately.

“We gotta take him to the vet now!” Doc started to put his coat on.

“No, Gus.” Rook stopped him with a worried voice. “It’d be too late. The closest one is 45 minute away. You gotta do it.”

“What?” Doc froze and looked all dumbstruck.

“Do the gastric lavage, Gus. I’m serious.” Rook looked through Doc’s eyes, and Doc could tell this young man was not joking.

Doc did it with his shaky hand. The small surgery reminded him of his first surgery of his career, nervous, a lot cursing in his head, and also plenty of stress. He carefully calculated the amount of sedative for Licky, and put the tube gently inside Licky’s throat. He could feel his palms sweating very bad and sometimes when he so focused on Licky he forgot to breathe. It was all rookie behavior, but who could blame him - he’s not a veterinarian after all.

“How’s Licky?” Rook was already all on Doc’s face at once when Doc walked out.

“Before I said anything. I wanted to know who gave him those damn chocolates.” Doc’s eyes thinning looked at Rook suspiciously.

“I didn’t!” Rook shouted, but then he avoided Doc’s eyes and looked away.

“You better be honest, Julian.” Doc felt like he wanted to punch this young man right here, because he could tell Rook was lying. Rook could never pass him when he lied. “You brought this dog, and you better be responsible. How stupid are you thinking it’s ok to feed him chocolate.”

“I didn’t feed him chocolate, but...” Rook lowered his eyes, head hung low, fidgeting.

“But what?” Doc cocked his brow waiting for the answer impatiently.

“I think he probably stole one in your office. I made these chocolates with different flavors for you. It’s Valentine’s Day tomorrow, I thought… It must be sad that you don’t get to have a date or anything. So I made a gift for you. And I put it on your table this morning. I don’t know how Licky get in I swear. I’d never give him chocolate, Gus.” Like a kid who’s admitting every mistake he had made, Rook muttered in a low voice, refusing to look up.

Doc glared at Rook for a moment, then his face finally softened down. Doc sighed. 

“Licky’s fine. And keep your eyes on him next time.”

“I will!”

Doc hadn’t had time to react and Rook already jumped on him and gave him a tight hug. Feeling that man’s face rubbing against his neck, Doc hugged back slowly, patting the young man’s back gently.

“Now maybe you want to make another box of chocolate for me?”

Rook bursted out laughing and nodded his head quickly. Doc closed his eyes, focusing on how warm this man was, and somewhere in his heart he wished that this moment could last forever.

  
  


***

  
  


When Doc found the letter on his table, he didn’t know it was April 1st that day. He opened it up, while reading it his eyes widened.

_ Dear Gustavo, _

_ I had been thinking about this for a long time. I know I could be a brave man on the field, but deep down I’m stuffed with fears and doubts. And here I am writing this letter to you while thinking this could ruin our friendship maybe. But dear, listen to me for this one. For some unknown reason, you have been the only warmth that melts my icy world inside out. You heal me with your generosity and compassion. I’m addicted to it, as if I won’t survive without you. Let me be selfish once, let me have you. There are countless words to describe my feeling to you, and I want to make it simple: I think I’m in love with you. Do you feel the same? I hope so. _

_ Your Julian _

  
  


“Putain de merde!”

Doc cursed out loud in his office. He read the letter again, made sure he didn’t read it wrong. And those inked words only told him that one fact: Rook fell in love with him. Is this some kind of joke? Doc looked at his calendar, and he’s right - It’s April 1st.

Doc couldn't deny that he felt hurt when he realized this was just a joke. He indeed liked that young blonde man a lot. Otherwise why would he always spare that man from all the punishments that he should get, lingering about the feeling when they hugged each other, dreaming about those sky-blue eyes, and the unspoken urge of pressing his lips upon the other’s when he smiled like an idiot? It’d be a lie if Doc said he didn’t feel thrilling happiness echoing inside his heart when he read that letter. But the realization knocked him down cruelly when he saw the date of today.

Doc crushed the letter between his hands and threw it in the trash bin. He put his attention back on the computer screen, but then he failed to focus in any way. He rubbed his eyes harshly, shushing those thoughts in his head away. He stood up and picked the letter back up again, flattening it with his hands carefully. He gave the letter one last look with a moody face, then he hid it at the bottom of his drawer.

Now he’s on his way to meet that stupid young French man, thinking to give him a lesson.

Rook and Bandit both jumped when the door of Rook’s room was slammed opened. Doc glared at Rook coldly.

“Julian, my room, now.” Doc spat every word clearly and heavily.

Rook followed Doc’s step to the room. He wasn’t sure what’s going to happen, but what he sure was Doc looked pissed. Doc wasn’t the kind who bursted out of anger like a machine gun, but when you could feel the freezing coldness from his voice when he’s mad.

“You think it’s funny?” Doc turned around and walked towards Rook slowly as soon as he heard Rook closed the door behind.

Doc’s voice was low, and it triggered Rook’s sense as if there was something dangerous under those words. Rook took a step back and only found himself already touching the wall behind him.

“That’s out of the line, Julian.” Doc trapped Rook between his arms, while he leaned closer to the flustered man.

Rook could feel Doc’s breath blowing on his cheek. He didn’t dare to look at Doc at all, and all he could do was close his eyes and let the angry man do whatever he wanted to.

Doc could also see Rook’s shaking. Rook’s nervous and scared, and Doc could sense that. He wondered if he’s always this scary in Rook’s mind. Doc softened his face and cupped Rook’s face with his hand.

“Look at me.”

Rook opened his eyes. Lashes still shaking in fear and curiosity.

“Happy April Fool’s day,  _ connard. _ ”

Then Rook saw that face moved closer to him till a warm and soft lips pressed upon his. Rook couldn’t think of anything, and his brain was all blank like a brand new clean canvas, no nothing but plain white.

When he finally realized what happened, Doc had left the room long ago.It was Bandit who looked at him worriedly.

“What the fuck happened? He hurt you?” Bandit asked.

“No, not really.”

“Then what is it? He looked mad.”

“I-I don’t know. He’s mad I think.” Rook rubbed his face and then continued. “But he kissed me.”

“Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!” Bandit’s jaw dropped.

“I know right.” Rook inhaled deeply trying to calm his panting heart.

“Told you that letter would work. You’re welcome!” Bandit cheered and clapped his hand in joy. 

Rook now was still thinking about the feeling of Doc’s lips. Were they warm? Were they dry? Or were they smooth? Rook was too shocked to remember any details. He swore that if they’re going to kiss next time, he’d remember everything about those lips that he had wanted to kiss so bad for a long time.

  
  


***

Doc tried his best to avoid Rook after their kiss, but that one night he still failed. He was walking Licky at night, and this smart dog managed to find Rook was sitting under the tree.

Licky jumped into that young man’s hug as Doc let out a sigh.

“What are you doing here this late?” Doc stood in front of Rook looking down at him.

Rook, who was just playing with the dog, didn’t react to Doc’s question.

Doc frowned, walking closer and asked again. “Julian?”

“Huh? Oh hey Gus.” Rook looked like he just found out Doc’s presence, and gave Doc a stupid grin.

Doc squatted down, looking at Rook in curiose, eyes thinning.

“Are you high?” Doc cleared his throat and asked in cautious.

Rook jerked his head to Doc. “What? No!”

“Yes you are! Your eyes are red.” Doc accused sharply.

“Whatever.” Rook humphed and turned his head back at Licky who’s now licking Rook’s hand.

“Hey!” Doc pinned Rook on the tree, cupped that man’s cheeks. “Don’t you dare act like a teenage boy. What’s wrong with you?”

Rook looked at the angry man, feeling all the emotion crushing down in his chest. Maybe because the edible he had earlier with Bandit, but now he just couldn’t talk. He could only think in his head. He wanted to ask Doc why he’s avoiding him. Was it because of the kiss? He’s supposed to be the one who asked Doc what the wrong was with him. But now he’s just too high to be functional.

“Fine. You can look at me with your puppy eyes, but guess what, I don’t care. You gotta stop hanging out with Dominic, I bet he made you eat or smoke something. I swear I’m not letting slide through this time, Julian. Yo-”

Rook wasn’t listening at all, and all he could care was those moving lips upon Doc’s face. He suddenly remembered this was exactly like last time when they kissed. The only difference was this time he’s high enough to not be a little bitch. Thus, without any care of consequences, Rook pressed his lips on Doc’s. 

Slowly sucking at that older man’s bottom lips, and then he cautiously slid his tongue in chasing the other. Doc grabbed his arm, and that made Rook’s heart skip a beat. Is he going to push him away? Is he going to be mad again? Rook wasn’t sure it’s because the weed that made him this paranoid, but he was indeed scared that Doc would react in a different way. However, Doc didn’t reject the kiss, but instead he pulled Rook closer and kissed back even harder. It wasn’t like one of those close-mouthed kisses like you do when you’re in eighth grade and you’ve never held hands before. It was full on, open-mouthed, almost sexual kiss. And Doc loved it. He loved the way Rook’s burning body melted into his. The way their lips fit like two puzzle pieces. The way Rooked relented as Doc played with his hair and held him tighter and tighter.

Licky whined softly next to them, as if it felt like they left it out.

  
  


***

  
  


“One week suspension. And you will be responsible for recruit training for the following month.”

Doc said it with a polite smile, looking at Bandit who groaned annoyedly.

“And for you, Julian.” Doc moved his eyes to the man who was now giving him puppy eyes.

“Doc.” Julian opened his eyes a little wide, pinching the eyebrows, and sticked the bottom lip out, while tilting his entire head a little downward and looking upwards at the Doc.

“Since it’s your first time. I will give you a warning. But you would suffer if I find out you did it again.” Doc stated out his decision as he closed the file on his hand.

“What?! That’s not fair. It’s not his first time! Why are you two not looking at me? Hello? Fuck. I hate yall! ” Bandit kicked his chair and then he left the room angrily leaving the rest of two in the office.

“Bureaucracy.” Rook said it as he lit up a smile on his face.

“I know right.” Doc gave him a smirk.

“Who would think I’d fall in love with a terrible man like you.” Rook jumped on Doc placing himself upon Doc’s laps.

“Oh mi amor, I could do a lot  _ more _ terrible things if you allow me to.” Doc placed a light kiss on Rook’s lips and then he whispered into his ear.

“Would love to see that.” 

  
  
  
  


The end.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
